Of Sass and Space
by RainTeaandDragons
Summary: A collection of ficlets based on prompts from tumblr. Will include a range of characters, themes and ships. Feel free to request fics! :)


This is the first of many Voltron: Legendary Defender ficlets written for tumblr prompts :)

This one is for gray-x-natsus-matching-hip-scars on tumblr :) she requested klance with the prompt "Are you ticklish?"

* * *

 **"Are you Ticklish?"**

Lance trailed his fingers up Keith's bare chest as they lay facing each other, the sheets messily covering their legs. Keith closed his eyes at the touch, a small smile edging its way onto his lips. Taking that little smile as an invitation, Lance leaned in closer to press gentle kisses along the exposed side of Keith's neck, up his jaw and towards his lips. Keith turned his head so to meet Lance's kiss midway. It was then that an idea occurred to Lance. It was something he honestly hadn't really thought about, which surprised him a little, but the opportunity was perfect. A sly smile spread Lance's lips as he responded to Keith's kiss.

"What is it?" Keith murmured. He'd been dating Lance for long enough to know when Lance was plotting something. Keith lent back, gazing at Lance intently, trying to decipher his boyfriend's smile further.

"I've been wondering, Keith, are you ticklish?"

"Ticklish?" Keith chirped back before clearing his throat. "Ticklish?"

"Yeah…are you?" Lance repeated, though from Keith's reaction, there was no question of the answer.

"Nope. Definitely not ticklish." Keith prayed to the high heavens that just this once, Lance wouldn't see right through him.

Lance smirked. "Very interesting."

Keith lent forward to kiss Lance again. "Good, now you have your answer. We can get back t-"

Lance dived for Keith, the latter of the two had very little time to register what was happening before Lance was kneeling on top of him, straddling his hips.

"I don't believe you."

 _Oh no._

Lance grinned. He then let his fingers rest gently at Keith's waist before guiding his fingers them up and starting to tickle him.

The reaction was almost instant.

Keith kicked his legs out, trying in vein to wriggle out of Lance's reach, but Lance had him in a vice like grip between his knees. A loud laugh was pulled from his lips, but it soon turned to a giggle. "Lan- Lance please," he continued to laugh as Lance tickled him further. Keith was ready to surrender when he realised he still had his arms free.

With an equally sly smile Keith reached up and started to tickle Lance in return. Lance instantly loosened his grip on Keith's hips, a laugh escaped his parted lips. It was as if he'd lost all control of his limbs as Keith continued to tickle him. Then in an instant Keith had manage to overpower Lance in his moment of weakness and managed to flip them so that he was now straddling the brunet, his hands clasped in Lances on the bed.

Keith smirked. "I win."

"You sure?" Lance lifted his head off the bed just enough to press a deep kiss to Keith's parted lips. In his shock Keith loosened his grip and Lance was able to pull Keith as close as possible so to roll them and get back on top. He just didn't think through his plan quite enough.

The pair rolled off the bed – still locked together – and crashed to the floor with a thud.

There was a moment of silence before the pair started to giggle. Lance lay flat on his back next to Keith, shaking with laughter, the sound of Keith's own laughter filling his ears. It was a sound he'd never be tired of.

"So I guess you have your answer now…" Keith chuckled.

"I suppose so." Lance turned to Keith with a grin, "I must say though, the answer was worth the fall…"

"Speak for yourself, idiot, my shoulder will be bruised for days."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Lance pouted.

"Don't worry about it," Keith leant forward to press a light kiss to Lance's lips. "That will be enough, plus it'll serve as a reminder not to try fool you again."

"I'm surprised you even tried," Lance chuckled in response.

"Shut it," Keith growled. "I'm not opposed to having another round."

"Is that a challenge?"

Keith gave Lance sly wink. "When is it not?"


End file.
